The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree which has been denominated varietally as "Flavor Queen" and more particularly to such a peach tree which produces fruit that is mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately June 4 to June 10 and which is further distinguished as to novelty by producing a semi-clingstone fruit, the flesh of which is firm, crisp, and has a golden yellow color, and which further has a nearly globose shape, the fruit of the subject variety being rich in flavor and noticeably aromatic.
It has long been known that the purchase of fruits such as peaches, by consumers, is largely influenced by the fruit's exterior appearance, that is the fruit's size, shape, and exterior coloration. Thus, it has been recognized that it is desirable to provide a peach tree bearing fruit ripe for commercial harvesting in early June having the commercially aesthetic appeal such as that presented by the Flavor Queen Peach Tree. The fruit of the subject variety is noteworthy in that it produces fruit which have a highly attractive skin color of deep red (7-L-10) which lightens to an orange-red (3-J-11); and a superior globose shape.